This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for the automated cold forming of lead battery terminals.
In general, battery terminals are utilized as an interface between a sealed battery container and an external device seeking electrical power. Battery terminals are typically formed from lead in a cold or hot forming process. In a hot forming process a lead alloy is heated until it is in a molten state. The molten lead is then poured into a mold or casting and formed into a semi-finished or finished battery terminal. In the cold forming process a lead slug typically at room temperature is subjected to a number of pressing, punching and machining operations in order to create a finished battery terminal.
The hot forming process requires that the lead be heated until it reaches the molten state and then subsequently poured into a mold until it cools. A disadvantage of this method is that it requires the melting of a lead alloy to form the battery terminal. The use of melting for forming terminals may create undesirable porosity and is expensive to implement in an environmentally safe manner.
Existing methods of cold forming a battery terminal from a lead slug require a number of individual steps. In one method a lead slug is first modified in a preform station and then subsequently formed into a finished battery terminal in a final forming press having a split die. Alternatively, in a second method a lead slug is formed into a semi-finished battery terminal in a first station having a split die and then subsequently machined to create a finished battery terminal.
These methods of cold forming a battery terminal require at least two distinct stations in which a lead slug is worked. One of the stations being a press having a split die, and the second station requiring either a separate press for the pre-forming of the slug or a separate machining station for a finishing operation.
Consequently, it would be desirable to have a battery terminal cold formed from a lead slug utilizing a single press.